Media players, such as music players, are widely used for personal entertainment. Users of media players commonly create playlists for their media players, such that a queue of media items (e.g., songs, videos, podcasts etc.) can be played on the media player without further user intervention. However, once a user has created a media playlist, the content of that playlist may quickly become outdated or ill-suited for later play. As a result, a user may have cause to frequently create playlists, which can be time-consuming and lead to user frustration. This problem can be compounded for users of vehicle-based media players since the user may be occupied driving the vehicle, and thus not free to create new playlists or make changes to existing playlists.